wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Trool Fair
The Trool Fair is a theme park located on Ga Ga Island. It has many attractions for visitors to not have any kind of fun whatsoever. =Attractions with Challenges= The attractions with Challenges are as follows: Rock-Paper-Scissors Contest „''Get ready to take on the Rock-Paper-Scissors masters, flocking from far and wide to battle it out for the precious Ecaflip lucky charm up for grabs: Badoul's Die." *Costs 5 *Reward: Be indecisive *Consolation prize: Balloon ---- One-Armed Bandit *Costs 500 *Reward: Fair Ticket ---- Gold Rush „''Make them pay for all those wisecrackles about your diminutive stature! Take a step into the life of a miner. '''Mine gold' and see if you come across any Bronze Tokens or even better, the World-famous Bum Sack." *Costs 1 Fair Ticket *Reward: Bum Sack *Regular prize: Balloon, Fair Ticket, Bum Breastplate ---- Enutrof Game „''Dig your heels in and free the Enutrof hodden within! if you, too, fancy winning a '''hyper flex ring' that you've dug out yourself, the wait is over! and over a token to get started." *Costs 15 *Reward: Pappy Pal's Ring *Regular prize: Single-Use Shovel, Fair Ticket, Bum Cloak, Bum Boots ---- Trool Stocks „''Revenge is sweet... '''Clout Ogrest right in the kisses' your skill will be rewarded by ' recognition in the essential art of pie throwing." *Costs 5 *Reward: Throw a pie ---- Quaquack Pond „''Spectators, Make some noise, as we sort the men from the boys; in the Quaquack challenge set, the best man will win a Pet!" *Costs 1 Fair Ticket *Reward: Quaquack *Regular prize: Rubber Quaquack, Black Quaquack Stuffed Toy, Yellow Quaquack Stuffed Toy, Charming Red Fairywork, Quaquack Costume ---- Cupe 'Em All „''Here were born beautiful love stories between man and beast. Take part in the war for peace, love, freedom, flowers, delicious sauces, and the ''' Love Mask." *Costs 10 *Rewards: Give A Kiss (Emote), Love Mask ---- Dark Vlad's Maze „''Lurkibg in the corners of the haunted forest, he waits, carefully watching his prey, thirsty for blood... But who is he? Dark Vlad himsel. Find him as soon as possible and you'll be rewarded with an impressive replica of his legendary sword." *Costs 10 *Reward: Dark Vlad's Wooden Sword *Regular prize: Dark Vlad Cutout, Flush Puppie Secrets *Occassionally, a fake dark Vlad will appear in the labyrinth which drop a Dark Vlad Costume. This is purely random and cannot be influenced. ---- Dopple Dopple Revolution „''Dare you enter this manor and seek the secret of '''Dopple Doplle Revolution'? Ready for a dance duel to the death? As a reward, you'll learn the art of dancing! Ha... Thought that might catch your attention!." *Rewards: Sharkie Dance, Rogue Dance, Liesin Dance, Travalta Dance. ---- Gravedigger Game „''Stop laughing, the prize rules! Will you be perceptive enough to '''unearth the hidden treasure.' in this cemetery? i don't think so, but i could be wrong..." *Costs 15 *Reward: Old Belt. *Regular prize: Tombstone, Fear Fizz. ---- Moon-Canoon „Fly to new horizons and calibrate your landing with voluptuous finesse. They say it's not hard to fall if you float like a cannonball. a Citronana Cloak for he who gets it smack on." *Costs 15 *100-point Reward: Citronana Cloak *50-point prize:Fair Ticket *25-point prize: Charming Red Fairywork. ---- =Show Attractions= Magic Show ''„Exclusively for the '''Trool Fair,' the great magician Sadid Whoppershield and his willoey assistant present their brand new tricks. A treemendous show! Showing every ten minutes"'' *Costs 5 Mystic Moe's *Costs 5 Zoo *Costs 5 Ghostof Mansion *Costs 5 Secrets *if you use the be scared Emote in front of the bone pile near the entrance, A level 60 Spektra will show up, you'll obtain a Spektral Costume if you successfully defeat him. Tunnel of Love *Costs 5 Secrets *On the right wall inside the tunnel is a small star hidden. Upon clicking it you enter a secret room. Now stand before the poster and use the harp emote, A level 30 Cupiddlypants will show, you'll obtain a Cupiddlypants Costume if you successfully defeat him. Category:Island